The invention relates to a method for the internal washing or cleaning and rinsing or drying of tubular materials. Particularly the invention relates to a method for washing or cleaning of tubular materials, when the washing or cleaning medium is brought to circulate in a washing or a cleaning system.
The method according the invention is not known in earlier techniques.